Perceivers
Perceivers (or informally the race of Men, Humans, People, or Aesma's Mistake,) are one of four orders of Inheritors who inhabit the Wheel. Highly abundant, robust, and intelligent, men are physically diverse and loose estimates place their population in the hundreds of billions. From the statement "Man cut the multiverse, not god", humans, demiurges, and many other unnamed servant species are all considered "men" in a different sense. History According to the creation myths in Atru, the gods forged the four order of Inheritors so as to sustain and perceive their mightiest works. Humans make up the Perceivers. The myth goes that servants were created first, then angels, followed by men and devils. In a devil's story that is at least partially true,Wielder of Names 1-2 humans were made from the warm black flame, an inquisitive flame from YIS' heart.KSBD 5-87 Ashma forged them out of jealousy after Koss created the Servants. The first human was a woman named Metia.Wielder of Names 1-3 They were mortal (the only true mortals), but each had the ability to imagine their own universe, an ability that may have inspired the gods' suicide in the forging of the Wheel.The Lie of the Water House Humans were created in Throne and then banished. This fact features in a few of their creation myths.KSBD Tumblr Creationism is real in the KSBD universe.KSBD Tumblr It is presumed that humans lived in Throne for a time, though it is unknown how their banishment coincides with the death of the gods, or how they left the city. Obviously, Throne was at some point abandoned except for the Prime Angels,KSBD 3-42 and humans inhabited their own universes. Physiology Anatomically, all men possess standard humanoid features: a single head, one set of arms and legs, and the tendency to stand upright. However, the similarities end there since features like hair distribution, skin tone, height, and physical composition vary among individuals. Several people are known to have blue, gold, purple, or reddish skin, for example. Humans 1.JPG|Allison's roommates Humans 2.JPG|Human souls in the void Human 4.JPG|A human of Rayuba Human 5.JPG|A blue-skinned human Commentary "Humanity, Aesma's mistake, and the only true mortals." 2 Michael speaking to 82 White Chain Born in Emptiness Returns to Subdue Evil. Wielder of Names 1-2 “When Metia, the first human, crawled from the ash of Koss’ hearth, misbegotten as she was, she was so small, defenseless, and naked that the gods that found her took pity on her. Examining her closely, they found to their amazement that she bore the gift called Death and therefore was able to die, the first truly mortal being on the Wheel. This discovery would later yield great understanding among the gods and lead eventually to their self annihilation, but that is a story for another time. At the moment, they were astounded that a being so weak could exist at all, and therefore lavished her with many secret fires and gifts, so concerned they were with her safety. They first taught her the means of language, and finding secret things, and of making fire and finding food. But it was not long after that they resolved to teach her to defend herself.” – Eight Hundred Manual King of Swords 8-81 The Gods showed the first human to YISUN, bringing her in a walnut shell because she was so delicate. They could not believe how small and frail she was. Though she slept quite peacefully, at every breath they quailed and wrung their hands, fearing that she would fall apart at any moment. They crept carefully and cautiously into YISUN’s speaking hall, cradling her and whispering in hushed tones as they gently presented her upon a cushion before the Lord of Songs. YISUN took one look at her and said, “This is the most dangerous being in existence.” -Spasms King of Swords 9-116 Trivia * Servants and humans can all do the same things, the difference is primarily that servants are immortal unless killed, and humans naturally age and die. Servants also are bound by their proclivity for whatever their race was forged for, so humans tend to have a stronger will and potential for power.KSBD Tumblr * In an earlier version of the story, humans were the "Black Daughters of YIS",ABBADON's Tumblr but this idea was scrapped for the current idea of the warm black flame.KSBD Tumblr * Due to their nature, human shades are colored black, unlike the Servants' souls which are white. * "The unseemly moniker 'tunnel ape' is applied liberally to humans by the uncouth ruffians of many species in the Red City. None can be sure of it's origin, only its ubiquity." - Payapop Pritram King of Swords 2-12 References Category:A to Z Category:Inheritors Category:People